


First Kiss

by KikoRush96



Series: Zutara Week 2018 [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Aang is flighty and immature in this, Angst, Anti-Kataang, F/M, Fire Lord Zuko, Fluff, Hurt feelings, One-sided Aang/Katara (Avatar), Post-War, Pre-Katara/Zuko (Avatar), Zutara Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 18:07:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15491646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KikoRush96/pseuds/KikoRush96
Summary: Katara has a decision to make concerning Aang. He's not such a big fan of her inability to just pick him like she's "supposed" to.Zuko's there to help put her back together.





	First Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!!! This is my first ever Zutara week, and I can't wait to celebrate with everyone! I know I'm a little late, but as they always say, it's better late than never! :)

Katara had learned to expect the unepected thanks to the 100 year war. She had been sure, up until the last few seconds, that nothing would ever catch her off guard. From helping the Avatar who had been missing for 100 years, to flying all over the world on an air bison, she had done and seen so much, met so many people, and learned so much about other places, she had figured there was no possible way she could ever be caught off guard again.

Even when the prince of the Fire Nation, Prince Zuko, had come to them to teach Aang how to firebend so he could face Zuko's father and restore peace, she hadn not been so completely surprised by it. Angry, a little disgusted, and afraid maybe, but not at all thrown off by him being there. In fact, he'd helped sharpen her skills thanks to having to keep an eye on him all the time, and once they had become somewhat friends, he'd become a wonderful sparring partner. 

Yet, as she stood there, the sun partially blinding her as she stared wide-eyed at the boy across from her. In all her time with the Gaang, with this particular boy, someone who was so close to her heart it hurt sometimes, she never thought it would come to this.

"Katara?" She blinked, focusing her attention on the face before her, those eyes brimming with worry. She knew he was waiting for her reaction, waiting for her to say something, but she was frozen. Her heart was pounding, her ears ringing, and her blood on fire. She vaguely registered movement, her hand reaching out to grab whatever it was coming towards her.

It happened to be his arm.

"Katara? What's wrong?" She finally snapped out of her trance, narrowing her eyes at him and releasing his arm as if it had burned her.

"How have you not learned anything about me in the time we've known each other? How have you not wrapped your mind around the fact that I'm not ready for anything, yet?" The anger was slowly taking over her, and while she always tried to keep her cool around him, it was getting to the point where she was sick and tired of pushing away her feelings for him.

She was human, and she deserved respect.

"I- I thought we talked about it, though? I mean, I didn't think you would be upset. We've kissed before, and you seemed okay then." Katara couldn't believe her ears. How could he be so....selfish? Self-centered? Oblivious?   
For most of her childhood life, she'd dreamed of nothing more than having a small family who worked together to keep the south pole alive during a terrible war. She had never dreamed that she'd get to see so much of the war, meet so many interesting people, and earn the title of 'War Hero', as well as master waterbender. She had never thought her first kiss would be with a leader of child bandits, or that her second 'kiss' would be with the Avatar himself. 

Now that she had the freedom to choose, to perhaps select someone she didn't need to go through an awkward courtship with, followed by a marriage of necessity, she had too much on her plate to deal with the pressures of a boy who should be focusing on securing the peace so many had died for.

He shouldn't be kissing her on the balcony of her suite in the Fire Nation palace in the middle of the night, especially when she'd told him before, back on Ember Island, that she needed time. There was enough to deal with without the Avatar making it worse. 

The worst part was it didn't seem like he'd learned anything about her at all. He was still assuming they would end up together, even though she'd been clear that she was not interested in making a final decision until more important things were taken care of. He still disrespected her boundaries and invaded her personal space over and over, sometimes in front of their friends, or guests of the newly crowned Fire Lord Zuko. It was embarrassing.

"Aang, I never once said anything about a relationship with you. In fact, if I remember our last conversation, I clearly told you I was confused and wanted more time to think." The young airbender crossed his arms.

"Which I respected by giving you space. The war is over now; what is left to keep us from finally being together?" She gaped at him.

"Um, maybe the fact that there are more important things to worry about than whether or not we'll be a couple. I have to help my home be rebuilt. You have to ensure the world doesn't fall into chaos. We both have things to do, and a relationship is just not possible during this." Aang shook his head angrily, grey eyes turning stormy.

"There is always time for that when you're the Avatar, Katara! You're my dream girl; the reason I get up in the morning and why I fought so hard to get us to this point. You're my motivation. Without you, what would I do?" She couldn't believe what he was saying. Was this some cactus juice-induced dream? 

"Aang, we've known each other a year at the most! We've spent more time running away from the Fire Nation than anything else. There's just....that's not okay. I think we need time apart. Maybe get some perspective and figure out our emotions." His mouth opened and closed, and she could easily read the expressions crossing his features. She felt bad for hurting him _again_ , but it needed to be done. She was too perfect too him, too much of a presence, and she couldn't stand it. Plus, she really needed that pressure off her back. There was just so much to do, and having the Avatar constantly pressing you for an answer was incredibly difficult. She needed to get some advice, preferably away from Aang.

"Are you.....you're saying.....Katara, why?" She let out a long stream of air, steeling herself for the coming rush of guilt and sadness. He needed to be shown tough love. He wasn't that innocent iceberg boy anymore. He had been through the war; it was time she put her foot down and stop trying to mother him.

"We need to spend less time together. Take care of our work and then meet up again in a little while. I think it would be good for us both." She expected a lot of things, something between tears and the whoosh of air as he bolted away from her, but what she didn't expect was an anger unlike anything she'd experienced before. His peaceful eyes darkened dangerously, and his fists clenched by his sides. Aang looked about three seconds from entering the Avatar state, and that actually frightened her.

"I think you need to leave. Now." With that, he flew away, leaving her alone and exhausted.

\---

"I don't understand why he can't just....understand. I mean, is it so unreasonable that I ask for a little space, now that we don't have to be around each other all the time?" She sat by the turtleduck pond, twirling the water around for the babies to play in, Zuko sitting on the boulder under a huge tree. It was about a week since her argument with Aang, and rather than actually listen to her for once, he was being aggressively affectionate towards her, bringing her flowers every morning, staying by her side constantly, and never letting her do a single thing on her own. In fact, it was the first time in a week she was able to be alone with anyone. Aang was off earthbending with Toph, so Katara was spending some time in her favorite spot in the Fire Nation, with one of her favorite people.

Zuko was an excellent listener, and he was actually really good at giving advice. She credited that to Uncle Iroh, of course. The Fire Lord stared out over the pond for a long while, not seeming to notice Katara watching him, until he finally sighed and shook his head.

"He's just a child, Katara. All he knows is that he likes you and wants to be around you all the time. And with no one left that he would have known, the bond he has with you is that much stronger. I think it was good of you to suggest a break, but apparently either you're going to have to leave, or you'll have to force him to leave." She flopped onto the soft grass, starring up at the leaves letting in the dappled sunlight.

"Who was your first kiss, Zuko?" She didn't look to see his reaction, nor did she really expect an answer at all. While they were friends, and he was slowly becoming her closest friend, there was no real reason why she would ask him that. It had just...slipped out.

"Mai. We were all friends, Azula told me she had a crush on me, and it wasn't like I knew anyone else anyway. Besides, a relationship with Mai was perfect in the political sense. Too bad we were hardly a match." Katara hummed, not at all surprised by his answer. She had expected him to say his ex-girlfriend, Mai, and was not surprised to find it was somewhat politically driven, though she was curious as to what had happened between them.

Maybe that could be drawn out of him another day.

"Mine was with some renegade leader of a few kids. He really hated the Fire Nation, and ended up trying to use me for my bending to destroy an entire village of people. I couldn't believe it at the time, but I was so much younger back then. You know, in a sense." She finally sat up, wanting to see what his reaction would be to her revelation, and was surprised to see him smiling.

"I think we all were, before we really got a look at the world. At the war. We've all changed, some ways good and some bad, but we're all different than who we were even just a year ago. I know I at least am." Katara chuckled, moving to sit by him and look out over the water. She could certainly say, without any doubt, that Zuko had grown more than anyone else since she'd first met him. It seemed like a lifetime ago.

"Remember our first meeting?" Zuko nodded, eyes losing focus for a moment before flickering towards the sky.

"I prefer not to think of that time, but yes, I remember. Very clearly." She sensed he was growing uncomfortable with the conversation, and she didn't want to scare him away. Not when it was so nice out and he wasn't as prickly as he usually was.

"You had awful hair, Zuko. Truly ridiculous." He snorted, and she caught him rolling his eyes.

"I've had a love-hate relationship with my hair for quite some time. I think a lot of people had issues with it back then, but it was traditional to do when one was banished. Besides, back then, with the scar and the impossible mission, my hair was the last thing on my mind. But I'm glad I decided to grow it out." Before she could stop herself, Katara nodded and turned to look at him. 

"Me too." Too late, she realized perhaps she shouldn't say that, knowing it could sound like a lot of things. Zuko gave her a curious look, mouth tugged up at the corner.

"Yeah?" She sent a stream of water at him, both of them falling into laughter after a beat. His hair, so carefully pulled up, was now a stringy mess falling out of the top knot he wore. Zuko shook his head. 

"So, what are you going to do about Aang?" Right. Katara traced a finger over the smooth surface of the boulder, wishing she had any idea how to handle the young Avatar. He was just...it was hard for her to be firm, to stay firm, with the boy when he'd gone through so much. Had done so much. She knew how much she meant to him, and that made it even harder to do what she needed to do. She closed her eyes, wishing her mother were still around. This was something her mother could probably help her with.

"No. I'm afraid of making him upset. Aang upset is not something anyone wants. We need him in a good state of mind in order to proceed with the peace meetings. I mean, what if he goes into the Avatar state because of me?" Zuko grumbled, shifting around until he was sitting up right, reaching to place a hand over hers, and she looked at him. His gold eyes were little glowing suns, warming her skin and making her smile despite the weight settling on her shoulders.

"What Aang does is up to him. You need to do what you need to do for your sanity. If there's one thing I've learned, it's that you need to look after and work on yourself. Trying to make others happy doesn't work. Look, I have to get back to my meetings. Think about it long and hard, okay. This isn't about anyone but you." He rose from his seat next to her and, much to her surprise, leaned down to press a brief kiss to the top of her head. She felt her skin flame, but was able to swallow down the lump in her throat in order to offer a goodbye.

Once he was gone, and she was alone with her thoughts, she realized her situation had just gotten the smallest bit more complicated.

\---

After two more days of Aang trying to pressure her with his antics, she finally was fed up enough to scare him off, shouting at him until he ran from her, his teary eyes the last thing she was able to see. She wasn't sure where he'd run off too, and if anyone asked her honest feeling about it, she'd tell them she actually didn't care for once. She was just relieved that he was out of her hair, even if the smallest twinge of guilt still troubled her at night when she looked over the city and wondered where he'd gone.

Weirdly enough, while she'd been more than happy for Aang to leave, she was equally filled with a curious anxious energy whenever she caught sight of the Fire Lord. She couldn't put her finger on it, but something had change. It wasn't something huge, but it was most definitely noticeable. Unsure what to do with this new development, she pushed it away and focused on what Zuko had told her by the pond: focus on herself.

She did a lot of reaading, chatting, and exploring for a week, and made sure to attend any meetings she could in order to see what was going on in the world. There was still no word on Aang, but the plans moved ahead without him, most of the leaders and advisors trusting Zuko and Katara's word that their friend would be back soon, and that he had business to attend to. She drank tea with Toph and Iroh every afternoon, took time to look at the market with Suki, and sat with her brother in the library as often as she could. Her days were filled to the brim, yet every night, she felt no more certain of herself. 

Maybe she was going about it wrong. But what could she possibly do? It was a question of whether she wanted to tie herself and her destiny to Aang or not, but with that came a lot of issues. She knew being with him would allow her to be part of everything going on in the world, which was something she wanted to do, but how could she possibly subject herself to a life of being a second to the entire world in her relationship? It didn't seem right, but at the same time, it seeme exactly like the life she would be expected to lead.

How did Zuko deal with all the decisions he had to make every day?

Nearly a month after their argument, Aang finally returned, and Katara was no closer to an answer than she had been before. When Aang came to her, a hopeful look in his eyes, and she had shaken her head and sighed, she knew there was going to be trouble. And trouble there was?

"Is there someone else, Katara? What is so difficult about deciding whether or not to be with the Avatar?" She hated that he pulled the power card on her, but he had a point. Any girl with a brain would love to be with the Avatar. And it wasn't like Aang was some awful person to be with. He was sweet and did his best to please her, even if it wasn't always something she wanted. Her main issue was that he had so much growing to do as a person, and she wasn't sure if she was the one keeping him from moving forward or not. 

Also, she didn't like the assumption that the reason she was having an issue with being with him was because there was someone else in the picture. 

"Katara, you were my first kiss. You are my first love. You are the sun in my sky, the moon lighting my nights, the stars leading to my future. Why do you have to think about it when it's just so obvious we were meant to be? How much is there really to think about? We care about each other, we're perfect together, and everyone already assumes we'll be together anyway, so it won't be some big deal. It's all perfect!" She shook her head at him, hugging herself tightly and moving away from those pleading eyes and his precious spirit. 

There was something holding her back, and until she figured it out, she couldn't commit to him. Or anyone.

"Aang, please. Just, listen to me. There is no one. My struggle is with me and what I feel, not with you. I promise, I'm working every day to figure out what's best for me, for you, and for everyone. It's so hard, with so much riding on us at the moment. I'm sorry it's taking me so long, but I'd really appreciate it if we just....didn't talk about it for a while. I need to figure it out alone." Aang's face crumpled, and once he was gone, Katara dropped to the floor and stared at the full moon for what felt like hours, wondering if she was ever going to figure it out.

\---

Every day after her confrontation with Aang, she would sit by the pond, Zuko would join her, and they would just sit in silence, observing and thinking without bothering the other person. She suspected he was waiting for her to break the silence, but she really didn't want to talk to anyone about anything until she was more sure of herself. 

When a month had gone by and neither had spoken, she finally broke. He was sitting in the grass, robes nearly touching the water, tossing bits of bread to the turtleducks and smiling peacefully. It was such a wonderful sight, she couldn't keep silent any longer.

"Do you have any names for them?" She giggled to herself when he jumped at her voice, though he didn't turn to her or answer, instead continuing to feed the ducklings. A breeze tickled over her skin, and when she closed her eyes, she could feel the rays of sun on her cheeks as if they were physically touching her skin. It was a rare cool day in the Fire Nation, the sun not nearly as brutal as it usually was, and it made sitting by the pond enjoyable instead of just barely tolerable.

"I don't name them because then I would become attached. I feed them, I sometimes play with them, and then, when they finally leave, I wait for the next season of ducklings." Katara nodded, though he still wasn't looking.

"I named them. Well, actually, I named one. That little one in the back that gets pushed aside by his bigger brothers and sisters." Zuko tossed a chunk of bread to the mentioned duckling, who happily gobbled it up before his siblings could notice. She smiled approvingly, eyes sliding to where Zuko was dusting off his hands and watching them.

"Yeah, I like her too. She may be small, but she's a fighter." He paused, turning to look at her over his shoulder. From that angle, it wasn't noticable that he had a glaring scar on the other side, and Katara was struck with the fact that he was actually quite handsome. She never found his scar to be anything other than a part of him, neither detracting or adding to his appearance, but with the sun raining down on him, and the gentle breeze ruflfing his loose hair, she was just...struck funny by the scene.

It was so jarring to realize, she didn't even notice he was speaking at first, only tuning in towards the end of his sentence. Embarrassed by her thoughts, and by clearly missing what he'd said, she twirled her hair and shuffled her feet.  
"I missed nearly everything you just said. I'm sorry, Zuko." He only smiled at her, shrugging his shoulders.

"I asked how things were going. Any better?" She shook her head, laying back in the grass and watching some birds fly past. The sky was cloudless, a shade of blue that reminded her of the ocean, and she wondered, briefly, how things were at home. She missed her brother, who had gone back to visit, her father, her gran gran, even her waterbending teacher/grandfather, Master Pakku. She'd thought about going back, maybe be a little more hands on in the restoration of her people and her home, but she wasn't quite ready to leave the Fire Nation just yet. She remembered that Zuko was waiting on her answer, so she blinked her eyes closed and thought hard.

To be honest? It wasn't really any different.

"I want to say things have gotten better now that Aang has gotten the hint, but I'm still not sure." Zuko nodded.

"Maybe you need a change of scenery? You could always go back home, and I'm sure the Earth Kingdom would love to have you." She smiled, a funny thought crossing her mind.

"You trying to get rid of me, Fire Lord Zuko? It's not that easy!" The firebender, usually so collected, actually snorted at her.

"I would never try to get rid of you, mostly because I don't want to fear for my life. Besides, you're great to have around. I just know if I had stayed in the Fire Nation, I would never have grown into who I am now. Maybe that's what you need." She knew he had a point, but she also knew there was something tying her to the Fire Nation, and until she figured it out, there was no point in leaving.

"I don't think I can just yet. There's something here I need to figure out. I think that's what's bothering me the most. I feel like there is something here I need to do." 

\---

It was about three months later, after working through countless meetings and wondering about her relationship with Aang, Katara finally had to face Aang again. They were all meeting at Iroh's tea shop in the Earth Kingdom, and she just knew he was going to try and corner her once again. She wasn't sure what she was exactly going to say, but she had finally decided that the life he offered, while meaningful, wasn't what she wanted for herself. She just couldn't see herself being who she needed to be for him.

She just hoped he would understand her decision.

As she packed her final bag, Zuko rapping his knuckles on her door to let her know they were leaving, she went over what she could say to one of her closest friends. The boy she'd saved from the iceberg, whom she had helped become the confident bender and person he was, and who was the sweetest boys she'd ever known was going to be on the end of one of the hardest discussions she'd ever had.

"Katara! Welcome! I see you brought Sparkles with you. Hi, Zuko." Katara and Zuko hugged Sokka in turn, Zuko staying to chat with her brother as Katara wandered further into the shop. Iroh was setting up the trays behind the counter, Toph sitting on a stool and chatting his ear off. Suki was sitting with Ty Lee, both girls speaking animatedly about something Katara couldn't hear, laughing together as if they had been friends for life. And Aang was feeding Momo a cookie, making little chirping noises to the creature and laughing. 

Katara hadn't realized how much she had missed these people until she was with them again.

"Guys, Katara and Zuko are finally here! Now can we have the food?" Katara turned to glare at her older brother, who was walking up with Zuko following closely behind, and when he passed, he tugged on her braid playfully.   
"Your brother is an interesting character." She giggled at Zuko's words, watching as he barreled into the seat next to Suki and interrupted the conversation she was having. Katara rolled her eyes.

"Interesting? More like insane. Insufferable. Idiotic. But I love him." They both settled at the table, greeting the friends and laughing at some ridiculous story Suki told about Ty Lee joining the Kyoshi Warriors, though Katara wasn't paying as close attention as she should, instead keeping an eye out for Aang, who had yet to join their group.

She spotted him going out to the balcony, so with a quick look to Zuko, she went to join him. It was going to be difficult, she didn't doubt that, but she hoped all the same that he would at least be understanding. 

She followed him out into the night, her confidence waning slightly when he turned to her and smiled to brilliantly, she could have gotten a sunburn. He waved her over, pulling her into a hug that she melted into for just a moment.  
"It's so good to see you again, 'Tara. Really. I've missed you so much." She pulled back slightly, offering him a smile and pinching his cheek gently.

"I've missed you too, Aang. I miss waterbending with you, and walking through the gardens, and when you would whisper hilarious things during breakfast until we were being kicked out by Zuko for laughing too much and disturbing his work. I've just...I've missed you." Aang sighed, relief and joy washing over his face. He had no idea what was coming.

"I, um, wanted to talk about something. I know you've been waiting a long time, and I know I've been holding out so long, but I've finally decided, and I knew I needed to tell you in person. No matter what happens, though, just remember I care about you so much, Aang. You're my one of my best friends, above all else, and nothing can change that. Okay?" Aang nodded, still the picture of pure excitement as he gazed at her with that deep admiration that was both really flattering, and incredibly troubling.

"Yeah, of course. Best friends forever! So, when will we tell the others about us? I kind of have been telling them some things, but being official deserves it's own announcement." Katara nearly stumbled back, the amount of shock she felt at the words registering in her brain absolutely staggering. He still just assumed she was going to be with him, and was even telling their friends they were going to be together. 

How could he be so....arrogant?

"Actually, Aang, maybe we can hold off on that. You see, I've done some thinking and a little soul searching in the Fire Nation, and I just know that the life I want for myself can't be tied to a relationship right now. Not to the Avatar, or anyone else. You have a duty to the world, and I can't settle for being your side-piece while you save the world. I'm sorry." There was a long beat of silence, Aang's eyes being so overly expressinve as he digested her words. She knew he wasn't going to like what she said, but when she saw the fire light in his eyes, she knew it as going to be worse than she'd thought. Aang was usually so understanding, but she had learned that when his feelings were involved, everything he was taught was thrown out in favor of lashing out. Or running away.

"Katara, what are you talking about? You wouldn't be anything other than my wonderful girlfriend. You can do so much good for the world by my side, and I know I would be stronger and better with you there. Why can't I be part of your life? Why does it have to be your own thing? How can you not love me enough? What do I need to do?" She realized he was rambling now, the anger and hurt bubbling over as question after question exploded between them. She knew he had a right to be upset, but it was still a lot for her to endure. 

Eventually, Aang grew tired and, with a final burst of anger, stormed away from her and flew off into the night. He didn't know, but he had just given her the reassurance that she had made the right decision. She could not handle someone being so unstable and flighty.

A noise behind her made her jump, falling into a fighting stance instantly.

"Easy, Katara. I was just coming to check on you. It's not a sneak attack. I promise." She felt light with relief as the rasp of Zuko's voice filled the space Aang's words had left. 

"Kat, are you crying? What happened with Aang?" She wiped at her cheek, surprised to find tear tracks on her cheek. She hadn't realized she was crying. When she didn't answer, Zuko slowly began to near her, speaking softly as he went. When he wrapped her in a hug, she finally broke, tears pouring silently from her eyes as she clutched onto Zuko's sleeves. 

She was hurt by Aang's abandonment, by his inability to understand her feelings, but she had thought she had a better hold on her feelings, but apparently that was not true. She cried for what felt like forever, enveloped in Zuko's arms, cheek pressed into his warm chest. 

"Kat, what happened?" She finally ran out of tears, sniffling as she slowly pulled out of his grasp. He let her go easily, golden eyes warm flames when she looked up at him.

"Aang and I had...a disagreement about my decision. To not pursue a relationship with him. I was hoping he'd at least listen to me, but he flew off before I could even try to explain. I don't understand why he always does this!" She leaned against the balcony, the night breeze tickling her tear-stained cheeks. She felt so stupid for breaking down over something so silly when they all had just ended a war, but she was extremely sensitive to abandonment. It was something Aang never seemed to understand about her, and it hurt deeply every time he did it.

"I'm sorry, Katara. I really am. Hey, everything will be fine. And if he doesn't want to keep being friends with you, then that's his mistake. He doesn't deserve you if this is how he treats you just because you don't want to do what he wants. You deserve better than him, Katara." She sniffled, fingers playing with her braid. He was right, of course, but it still squeezed her heart when she thought about the hurt Aang was going through. She never wanted anyone to be angry or upset, and she especially couldn't stand hurting Aang. But she knew it was for the best. Especially if this was how he reacted to her not doing what he thought was right.

Zuko was right; shes deserved better. And Aang himself deserved better than to be held back by Katara. It would never have worked.

"I'm going to go back in, if you're okay now?" She spun around and grabbed his arm, pleading with him to stay with her. Just for a moment. Zuko understood her silent request, sighing softly before pulling her carefully into his chest once again.

And there, on a balcony of a tea shop in the Earth Kingdom, owned by a Fire Nation general, while her friends all sat inside and drank tea, wrapped in the embrace of the Fire Lord, Katara caught a glimpse of what her life could be. And it was one she could live with.

**Author's Note:**

> So I thought of about a million ways to go about this prompt, some really fluffy, but I just can't resist the Aang/Katara/Zuko dynamic! I love writing Aang and Katara confrontations (mostly because we didn't get the one we should have in canon), with Zuko coming in at the end to clean up the messes Aang makes. It's my favorite thing.
> 
> Hopefully you enjoyed it! The next one will hopefully be up before the end of today, but we'll see. <3


End file.
